Chad With A Chance of Kindness
by 24QueenMo
Summary: Chad helps Nico get over his break-up with his girlfriend. One-shot. Hinted Channy and Tawnico.


**This is another short one-shot that shows the Nico and Chad friendship. It as hints of Channy (of course) and Tawnico. If you like _Glee_ beware, this is an _anti_-Glee story. (Sorry, neither I or Jeff Winger like the show.) It's based off of _The Office _and _Community_. So, yeah. That's all you need to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

As everyone knows Chad cared for no one other them himself, but on those very few occasions he showed some signs of caring to others, mostly Sonny. But this time he saw Nico alone in the cafeteria staring into space. Chad knew that face. It was the face of a man that lost something dear to him. AKA: a girlfriend.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Chad asked, sitting next to Nico at a table.

"Why do you care?" Nico questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Chad ignored that question by asking another. "Did you break up with that girl, Danni?" Chad nodded his towards a brown hair girl, laughing with some other guy.

"How do you know?"

"I just know these things. First off: it's written all over your face like a map. Second: you're not chasing her around like some lovesick puppy."

Nico nodded. "You're right. She broke up with me." He paused. "I thought she was the one."

Chad shook his head. "No. No, she wasn't the one. I've known you since the relationship started around two days ago? It that right?" said Chad, looking at his clock.

"Yeah. But why do I feel like crap?"

"You had a rebound."

"Yeah, I had a rebound...."

"Yeah. Which, don't get me wrong, can be a really fun distraction, but when it's over, you're left thinking about the girl you really like, the one who broke your heart."

"Like, Sonny?" Nico offered as Chad's heartbreak.

"No. I don't like—who am I kidding?" Chad paused a moment, and said, "Is it really that obvious? I mean, does it really look like I have feelings for Sonny?" Chad was hoping for "no," but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, dude, it's pretty obvious."

"Do you think Sonny likes me?"

"Duh, she goes to you for all her problems. Why do you think she asked you to go on a fake date?"

"Because I'm me? You know, greatest actor of our generation," Chad said cockily.

Nico rolled his eyes. "She went to you because she likes you." Nico paused. "And she, like you, tries to hind it...but it's obvious."

Chad nodded in agreement. "It's just that...I don't know. It just that...she's such a good person, and I'm not such a great person, I don't want to hurt her. You know, break her heart."

"She sees good in you. That's why she's always coming back to you."

"Who's your heartbreaker?"

"Tawni."

"Yeah..." Chad trailed off. "Well, it was nice talking to you. But I have to go." Chad got up and shook his hand.

"You know, I guess Sonny's right. There is a good person inside you...even if it's hard to find," said Nico, a small smile creeping on his face. Chad smiled back and walked away. Maybe those So Randoms aren't as bad as he first thought. Maybe he could be friends. And maybe, just maybe, he can have some sort of relationship with Sonny if he tried.

"Hey, Chad," Nico called.

"Yeah?" Nico came over to Chad and hugged him tightly. Chad hugged him back awkwardly. Why was Nico doing this? Oh, he probably was going to cry about his ex-girlfriend. Nico started to cry. This was extremely awkward, but Chad had to be nice at a time like this. "It's okay. Just let it all out," Chad said soothingly, patting Nico's back.

"It's just that, we always watched the show she wanted to watch," Nico sobbed, into Chad's brand new shirt. "I hate _Glee_."

"I'm not crazy about it, either," said Chad. _Mackenzie Falls_ will always and forever shall be better then _Glee_.

"I hate it! I don't see the appeal at all!" Nico wailed.

"I guess we can agree one something. We both really hate _Glee_," said Chad, and hugged him tighter.

"What's going on?" a voice said, breaking them out of their sobbing fit. The boys turned to look at Sonny. When she saw their appearance, she gasped. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Sonny walked away quickly from the crying boys. She never thought she would see the day that Chad and Nico were hugging each other. She shuddered. That was even scarier then a haunted house.

"Let's go watch _Community_ were they mock _Glee_," said Nico, taking Chad by the hand, going to the prop house to cry over girls and their hatred for _Glee_.

**Now, tell me how you liked it, but no flames.  
****Sonny With A Chance: You loved it.  
****Wizards of Waverly Place: It was okay.  
J****ONAS: I hated it. (Please, tell me why.)**


End file.
